Small Bump
by RobstenIsUnbreakable
Summary: Cousins, Isabella, Emmett and Alice Swan, and adopted siblings, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward Cullen, have been best friends since they were young. Isabella and Edward have been dating since they were thirteen. Now, at eighteen, they are going through something dramatic and their friends are with them all of the way. Based on Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.
1. Preface Goodbye My Angel

**Hey guys. This is my first story; well, I've had other stories but I haven't really liked them much (your probably wondering why I wrote them then; answer=I don't know)**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story.**

**Here is the preface. First official chapter up tomorrow (Monday)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or the characters; I just like putting them in fucked up situations.**

EPOV

I held her as she cried, unsure of what to do.

I felt helpless! And that terrified me! Never in our relationship has there ever been anything that I have never been able to fix; when her parents got divorced, I made her laugh and she was okay a couple of days later; when her dog got run over by the prick Mike Newton, I organized a funeral and made a small shrine in my backyard, knowing that my parents wouldn't mind; when her aunt Kelly and uncle Robert died in a car accident when we were ten, knowing that she was close to them, I got all of the pictures of them that she had and my mum helped me make it into a book.

Anyway, the point was, I had always been able to fix any problem. But now, this was too much.

Too much for me to handle, because I was going through it also. Not as bad as she was, but it affected me in such a way.

But I couldn't cry…wouldn't cry…for her! I had to be strong for her. That is what the doctor had said, what my father had said. So that is what I would do, I would be strong for her, because, if I wasn't looking after her, I would break, I know it.

Eventually she was all cried out and fell to sleep against my shoulder. This was my time…my time to mourn. I put my hands on her stomach and felt the tears spill out of my eyes.

And as I fell to sleep next to my girl, I thought, _Goodbye my angel. We will always love you._

**Review!**

**Love**

**no1edwardlover**


	2. Chapter 1 Sickness

**Here is the first chapter of my story Small Bump. I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

BPOV

"Come one, Bella! It's just a horror movie. It's not even gonna be that scary. Me and Jazz have already seen it and it's not that scary," my cousin, Emmett, told me.

We were standing outside of the movie theatre in Port Angeles because it was 'date night'. Great (hear my sarcasm?). When I say we, I mean me, my two annoying cousins who, despite everything, I still love, and all of our partners.

Emmett was trying to convince me to watch a horror movie, despite knowing that they scared the shit out me. Edward, my gorgeous boyfriend, had his arms wrapped around waist and his head rested on my shoulder. Emmett's girlfriend, and Edward's adopted sister, Rosalie, was holding onto Emmett's bicep, trying to control him I guessed. While they were trying to calm me and Emmett down in their own way, my other cousin, Alice, and her boyfriend, Edward and Rosalie's adopted brother, Jasper, were trying hard not to laugh.

"If you've already seen it, why do you need to watch it again?" I yelled at him, making Edward flinch behind me. He hated it when I shouted.

"'Coz it's really good. And Edward, Rose, Alice and you haven't seen it."

"Well, I'm not watching it! And how do you know the others wanna watch it?"

"I kinda wanna watch it. Jazz told me it's really good!" Alice squeaked, jumping up and down while Jasper tried to control her, with no luck.

"Same. I wanna watch it," Rosalie agreed, looking at me from under her eyelashes, a trick that works on everyone, including me, but not when I'm in this mood.

"Jazz?"

"I don't mind watching it again; it was really good."

"Eddie?"

I heard Edward grit his teeth. "Don't call me fucking Edward!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. But do you wanna watch this movie or not?"

"Um, well, I…well…" he stuttered.

"Just answer Edward!"

"I wouldn't mind watching it," he said in a quiet voice.

It was silent until Emmett shouted. "Yes! She's outnumbered! Ha! We're watching the horror! Yay, yay, yay!"

"Carry on and I'm taking my answer back," Rosalie told him. "Now, let's go buy our tickets and go in, it's winter in case you haven't noticed and Alice dressed me in a skirt!" And with that, she walked to the ticket booth.

Ten minutes later, we all had our tickets and were seated in the theatre. Edward had tucked me under his arm so that he was "protecting me for when the movie started". I really did love that man.

It was about five minutes before the movie was due to start when I sensed someone sitting behind me. Then, everything happened quickly. I suddenly got a whip of something and I felt my stomach churn. I ripped myself out of Edward's arms and made a run out of the theatre.

Luckily, I made it to the bathroom without tripping or throwing up on the way. I slammed the door opened, making two teenage girls - who were a year or two younger than me - scream. I ignored them and ran into one of the cubicles, not having time to lock it before I began throwing up everything I had eaten in the past week.

I felt some people squeezing into the cubicle with me but I didn't pay enough attention as I was trying to keep my long, mahogany hair out of my face as I threw up. Sensing my struggle, one of the people next to me moved my hair and gathered it up while someone else (Rosalie - I could tell by the long nails) rubbed my back.

"Excuse me," I faintly heard someone saying, "this is the girls bathroom; you three can't be in here."

"Shut up," a deep voice, Emmett's, boomed. "Get out!"

I'm guessing they left because, the next thing I knew, Rosalie and Alice let go of me and Edward began holding back my hair and rubbing my back.

Finally, I stopped throwing up, after what felt like forever. I stood up, with the help of Edward, and flushed the toilet. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off of the floor and carried to where the sinks were, where I was then sat down on the counted. Jasper handed me a cup of water, which I sipped and spitted into the sink. Rosalie handed me a pack of gum, which I took out two and popped them into my mouth.

"You okay?" Alice asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. It must have been something I ate. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You were puking for forty minutes straight. That's not normal."

"Emmett's right. Maybe we should drive you to dad. He could check you out," Rosalie suggested.

"I think we should just let Bella rest. If she still feels this way, she can go to dad tomorrow. It might pass," Edward said as he touched my forehead with the back of his hand, feeling to see if I had a fever.

The others nodded and Edward went to lift me off of the counter when I stopped him.

"I can walk," I told him as I hopped off. I stumbled a bit, but that was normal for me.

Edward nodded and put his arm around me, leading me out of the bathroom and towards the front of the building. When we were outside, I instantly felt better than I had in an hour and began breathing better.

"You okay?" he asked me, his thumb rubbing comforting circles in my hip as we walked to his car.

I nodded and nuzzled closer to his side. "Yeah. The fresh air is really nice. Suddenly I'm glad we live in Washington," I told him with a laugh.

He chuckled and let go of me, which is when I realized that we were at the car. He opened the passenger door for me, like always, and, when I was seated, closed to door and ran around to the drivers side. When we were both belted, he started the engine and made his way back to Forks.

About twenty minutes into the hour-long drive, I began feeling nauseous again.

"Pull over," I told him, covering my mouth.

He put the indicator on, warning other drivers that he was pulling over and stopped the car at the side of the highway. I unbuckled my belt and opened the door, just managing to get away from Edward's 'baby' before I started puking again.

Once again, Edward held my hair back and rubbed my back until I was finished, which, thankfully, only lasted twenty minutes. When I was finished, Edward pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket and gave two to me.

"Sorry I don't have any water, baby," he told me as he helped me up.

"It's okay, babe. I'll drink a pint when I go home. Plus I need to clean my teeth."

"Why don't you just use the toothbrush you have at mine, it's closer," he suggested as he helped me into the car and closed the door.

I waited until he was seated to answer. "Okay. Hurry then 'coz my mouth feels horrible. But don't drive too fast; I have a feeling that's what made me nauseous."

He nodded and we continued to make our way back to Forks.

When we finally pulled up his driveway, a half hour later, I was eager to get inside and brush my teeth. Edward shut off the car and walked around to open my door before locking it and leading me inside. When he opened the glass front door and we climbed the stairs to the kitchen and small living room, I saw Carlisle, Edward's dad, sitting on the light charcoal couch reading the paper while Esme, Edward's mother, was standing in the kitchen in front of the hobs, where she had something in a pan with the lid on top of it.

"Good afternoon, kids. I thought you were going to the movies for date night?" she asked us with a frown on her beautiful face.

That's one thing I had learnt about the Cullen's from an early age; even though none of them were related by blood, they were beautiful.

Carlisle had bright blonde hair which was slicked back, bright blue eyes that were so soft and caring and pale skin, but not as pale as other people. His was not naturally pale, he had just lost the tan he had while growing up in New York. Like his eyes, he was caring and kind, always welcoming everyone that walked into his life, without judging them before getting to know them like other people, myself included.

Esme was as beautiful as her husband. She was naturally pale, originally having come from Chicago, until she went to University in New York where she met Carlisle. She had soft, Jade green eyes that stood out with her skin. Her hair was caramel colored, hanging down just past her shoulders in soft waves.

Their adopted children were just as beautiful, which made them fit into the family perfectly. Rosalie and Jasper could pass as twins, and many people assumed they were until corrected; they both had blonde hair (although Rosalie's was more Carlisle color and Jasper's more honey blond) and icy blue eyes. Both were pale as they were both originally from Washington. They were also both tall, Rosalie standing at five foot eight and Jasper at six five. And then there was Edward, the reincarnation of Adonis himself. With his bright, Emerald green eyes that could pierce into my soul and his stylish mess of bronze hair on his head that stuck up in every which way, it was easy to see why I fell in love with him, and that's just his looks. Unbelievably, that paled to his personality, which was caring and kind like Carlisle's, passionate and loving like Esme's, calming and kind like Jasper's and protective and loyal like Rosalie. He was, in my opinion, the most perfect person in the world.

"Bella was sick so I bought her home. She's just gonna brush her teeth."

"Do you want me to check you out, sweetie?" Carlisle asked me with a concerned frown on his face.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. I probably just ate something funny. I'll come see you tomorrow if I'm not feeling any better."

"Okay. Well, if you go clean your teeth and then you two can have dinner with us because, as always, Esme always made more than enough for the two of us." We all, except Esme, laughed.

I turned and went to walk away from them to go upstairs when I smelt something that made me feel sick again. I turned around quickly to see that Esme had lifted the lid off of the pan and was now stirring it, making the smell flow over to me.

I covered my mouth and ran to the downstairs bathroom, not getting the chance to close the door before I was bent over to the toilet puking my guts up. For the third time, I felt Edward with me but I could also sense Esme and Carlisle standing at the door. When I was done, I cleared my mouth with water and mouthwash and flushed the toilet.

"I guess dinners off the table," Esme said with a small smile.

"Sorry, Esme. It's nothing personal; you know I love your cooking."

She came forward and hugged me. "I know, sweetie."

"I'll go get your toothbrush and then I'll take you home," Edward told me and he walked out of the bathroom to get the toothbrush I leave in his en suit.

Carlisle also walked out with him to turn dinner off so it wouldn't burn and to get me some ice cold water to sooth my mouth, which was burning after all of the throwing up I had done. He walked back in with my drink and set it down next to me on the counter. Edward walked in then with my light blue tooth brush. They watched as I cleaned my teeth and then, when I was finished, downed the water until it was just ice cubes left. Edward hugged me and I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"You ready to go home?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm drained. And these jeans are really uncomfortable."

He chuckled. "Well be thankful for two things. One, you can get into your sweats in ten minutes, and two, at least Alice put you in jeans and not a skirt like she did Rose."

"Good point."

We walked out of the bathroom and saw Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen. Thankfully one of them had covered the pan so that I wouldn't be sick again. They turned to face us and smiled when they saw us walk into the room.

"You feeling better, honey?" Esme asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm just really tired right now. I think I'm gonna go straight to sleep when I get in."

They both nodded. "Bells, I think you should come to the hospital tomorrow so I can check you out. Whether your feeling better or not, I just want to make sure you're okay. So, will you come please?" Carlisle asked.

He knew what he was asking of me because he knew that I hated hospitals with a passion. I also knew that he would never ask if he thought it was serious so I nodded. He smiled at me, which I returned, before hugging them both before being led out of the house by Edward.

Ten minutes later, Edward pulled up to my house. He climbed out of the car and opened my door, helping me out also. When trekked up to the front door, which was locked as Emmett and Alice were still on their dates and my dad was fishing (which he always did on a Saturday). I turned around to face Edward after I had unlocked and opened the door.

"Do you wanna stay?"

"I would, but you need to get some sleep and I'll just distract you."

I blushed and smiled widely, remembering last time. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my sweetly on the mouth before releasing me and making his way to his car.

Before he got in, he turned around and shouted, "I love you. Sleep well, love."

"Love you too, baby," I yelled before closing the door.

I made my way upstairs and got changed out of the Manchester super skinny jeans, Mary Portas knit sheer cardigan, level 33 seamless tank and Brown UGGS that Alice had made me wear to the movies. I was lucky, like Edward said, because she usually dresses me up much more OTT. I brushed through my hair and put it up in a bun before wiping off my makeup. After cleaning my teeth again, I closed my curtains and climbed into bed. Making sure that my phone was on charge on my bedside cabinet, I turned off of my lap and rested my head on my fluffy pillow, falling asleep straight away.

**So, what did you think of the first chapter. Review please!**

**Love**

**no1edwardlover**


	3. Chapter 2 Teenage Mistake

**Hey guys. That's right, chapter 2 is up six days before I said it was going to be. I thought, considering it is everyone's favorite vampires birthday today (Edward Cullen is 111) that I would update the second chapter of **_**Small Bump**_**. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. there is some medical talk in this chapter and I just want you to know that everything is strictly researched. I am not a medical student, I am an English and Childcare student. Therefore, if any of this information is wrong, please let me know but don't be rude as I don't know anything about this subject.**

**P.S.S. I wanna give a shout out to LightVictory. She has always commented on my stories (including this one) and, for some reason, it never lets me respond to it. So I'm going to respond on here and say a massive thank you LightVictory for your kind words and support.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Both the plot and the character of that amazing saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

EPOV

When dropped Bella off and walked her to her front door. When she had unlocked it, she stepped inside and turned to face me with a small smile on her face.

"Do you wanna stay?" she asked me.

"I would, but you need to get some rest and I'll just distract you," I told her, and I was being truthful.

Last time she had invited me in because her cousins and dad were out, we ended up having sex on the couch, in her bedroom - three times - and in the shower. And then in her room again. That was a very productive day. By the smile on her face, I knew she was remembering the same thing, which made me smile.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her sweet, soft lips before pulling away and walking back to the Volvo.

"I love you. Sleep well, love," I told her before climbing into the car.

I heard her shout, "Love you too, baby," before closing her front door, which made me smile.

When I got home, I walked back into the kitchen and my parents were in the same places they were when I left; my dad sitting on the stool, and my mom behind the stove.

"Hey sweetie; is she okay?"

"Yeah. She was going straight to bed."

"Did you remind her about the hospital tomorrow?" my father asked.

""No, I forgot. But I'll text her in the morning telling her." He nodded. "Is dinner almost ready, mom?"

"Yes. Can you just go set the table please, hun?" I nodded and grabbed the plates, knives, forks and napkins while my dad carried two glasses of wine and a glass of cola for me.

My mom carried the dish of chicken and vegetable stir-fry and fried potatoes. It smelt amazing, which is why it was such a shame that Bella was sick because she loved my moms stir-fry's. We sat down and began to much on the delicious food that my mother had made for us.

An hour later we were finished and everything had been put into the dishwasher to be put on later. We had just sat down in the living room watching re-runs of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _when we heard the front door open. My siblings walked in and flopped down on the couch, saying hello to us all.

"Hi dears. How was the movie?"

"It was so scary! Oh my god! I so understand why Bella said she would have nightmares!" Rosalie told us, her eyes open wide, reminding me of Alice for a few moments.

"Speaking of Bella," Jasper said, "how is she?"

"Well she was sick on the way back to Forks and again when we got here before she cleaned her teeth but she was okay after that. I dropped her home a couple of house ago so she could go to bed. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go bed. Night guys."

I heard them all say goodnight as I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom. I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white wife beater and brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed, which still smelt like Bella after she had slept round the night before.

The next day, I woke up at ten and walked downstairs to find my family sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and joined them.

"Oh, Edward, I managed to get Bella an appointment at one," my father told me.

"Okay. I'll message her in a minute and tell her."

"An appointment for what?" Rosalie asked, looking between me and our dad.

"At the hospital. Just to make sure she's okay." Everyone nodded and went back to their breakfast.

When we had finished and cleaned up, I grabbed my phone and messaged my love.

(_Bella_/**Edward)**

**Hey babe. Dad made u an appointment at the hospital 4 1. E xx**

_Oh, okay. Tell him I said thanks. B xx_

**I will. Do u want me 2 come pick u up and take u or do u wanna go by ur self? E xx**

_Can u come plz? U know how I feel bout hospitals. B xx_

**Tht I do. I****'ll pick u up at half past 12. C u later babe. Love you. E xx**

_Love you too baby. B xx_

I smiled and walked upstairs to my room. I decided to have a quick shower so I walked into my bathroom and turned it on, waiting for it to be the perfect temperature before walking in and shutting the glass door.

When I was done, it was twelve, and I had under half an hour before I had to leave to pick Bella up for half past. I dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket with my sneakers. I tried, with no success, to tame my hair like I do everyday before giving up and walking into my bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done it was twelve twenty and I decided to leave. I grabbed my phone, keys and gum, just incase Bella was sick on the way, and walked down the stairs.

I said goodbye to my mom, dad and siblings before walking down the stairs to the front door. I climbed into my car and sped into town to my girls house. When I got there, I left the engine on while I climbed out and walked towards the house. I knocked on the door and Alice opened it.

"Hey Edward. You here for Bella?" I nodded and she called up the stairs. "She told us that Carl got her an appointment at the hospital. Is it really that serious?" she asked me with worry clear in her eyes. She really loved her older cousin.

"I don't know, Ali. I think dads just taking precautions. You know how much he loves Bella; he just wants to be safe. It's probably nothing. Just something she ate, like she said."

She nodded but didn't reply as Bella walked down the stairs then wearing a pair of black leggings, an oversized shirt which was half unbuttoned with a skintight top underneath and a pair of flat shoes. Her curly hair was up in a low ponytail and the only makeup she had on was mascara and lip gloss, a clear sign that she had done it herself and not let Alice get to her.

"Hey baby," she said as she leaned forward and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Just wanna get this over and done with."

I smiled and pulled her out of the house, waving goodbye to Alice as I opened the door for her to climb into the car. When we were both seated and belted, I made our way to Forks Hospital.

When we got there, I parked in a space as close to the building as possible. We climbed out and made our way to the building, our hands holding each others. When we arrived to the doors, I held it open for her to walk in. We walked straight to the front desk, where a girl, no older than twenty-five, was sitting with fake blonde hair, fake orange skin chewing loudly on a piece of gum.

"Excuse me," Bella said in a small voice.

The woman looked up from Bella, and then to me, where a large smile plastered on her face.

"Hello," she said in a voice that was supposed to be seductive. "How may I help you?"

"_I_ have an appointment," Bella said, jealousy in her voice. I loved it when Bella got all jealous, she became a wild animal, claiming her territory.

"What is your name?" the receptionist asked rudely.

"Isabella Swan."

The woman snorted. At _my_ baby. If she wasn't a girl I would have hit her for talking to my baby like that. "Take a seat and fill this out. Return it when your finished and the doctor will be out for you."

Bella took the clipboard off of her and I led her to the seating area, where we sat and began filling in Bella's details. When she was done, I returned it and went back to Bella. A few minutes later, a man in a white coat walked out. I recognized him as Doctor Frost.

"Ah, Isabella, please, follow me. Edward, will you be coming also?" I looked at Bella and she nodded, so I nodded to the doctor. "Okay then. Shall we?" We stood up and followed him into the room. Bella took a seat on the bed and I sat down on one of the chairs that was against the wall. "Okay Bella, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, for the last couple of days I've been feeling unwell an…" she began to carry on when the doctor interrupted her.

"When you say unwell, you mean…?"

"Stomachaches and stuff. But yesterday, we were at the movies and I smelt something, probably nachos or something and it made me sick."

"Physically?" she nodded. "Is that the only time you were sick?"

"No. I went to the Cullen's and Esme was cooking and, as soon as she lifted the lid off of the pan I threw up. And when we were driving back from Port Angeles Edward was driving fast, like always, and it made me nauseous so we had to pull over. And this morning, Alice was cooking bacon and I threw up in the kitchen." She scrunched up her nose at the memory.

"Well that it interesting, but I think I may know what it wrong with you."

"What is it?"

"I would rather confirm it first before letting you know. So, I am going to need to do a blood test and a urine test." He grabbed a little tub off of the side and gave it to Bella. "Please go into the bathroom and do the urine example. When you get out, the things for your blood test will be ready."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom that was joined to the room. A few minutes later she returned and handed him the tub. She sat back on the bed, where the things for the nurse to take her blood sample was ready. Bella looked at me and beckoned me over with her hand. I moved to her side quickly and took hold of her hand, letting her squeeze it. She shut her eyes tightly and rested her forehead on my left shoulder.

A few minutes later, they had all of the blood they needed and they moved quickly to do the test to see what was wrong with Bella. Me and my girl were left in the room for a while they did the tests. Almost an hour later doctor Frost walked back in.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, we just wanted to make sure we had it right."

"And do you?" I asked.

He nodded. "We do. We officially know what is causing Bella to feel nauseous. Honestly all of the signs were there and I am very surprised Carlisle didn't figure it out, as he is an amazing doctor. Or maybe he did figure it out and just kept it until it was confirmed."

"Can you just stop rambling and tell us what is wrong with my girlfriend," I said harshly.

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, ignoring my harsh tone. "Well, it seems that you, Isabella, are pregnant."

I felt Bella freeze. Or was that me?

I don't know how long it was that we just sat there, staring at the doctor like her had three heads but it was a long fucking time. Finally, Bella seemed to find her voice, something I still hadn't managed to do.

"What? How? No…that's not possible. I'm not pregnant."

"Miss Swan, when we your last menstrual cycle?"

"It was…" she trailed off and her eyes opened wide, as well as her mouth.

"My point. What you are going through is morning sickness, not food poisoning or anything else. Morning sickness. Now, I understand that this is a lot for you to take it, both of you, but here are some leaflets that will tell you about the options that you have."

"What do you mean, options?"

"Well, there's abortion, adoption or you can keep the baby."

"I am not aborting this baby!" Bella said with authority. I agreed with her. Although I was scared shitless about having this baby, I would not abort it.

"Well, you don't have to decide right this moment…"

"I am not aborting it!" Angry tears started to form in her eyes. I put my arm around her, holding her to my chest.

"I'm sorry. She just feels very strong about this subject. Um, by any chance, do you perhaps know how far along she is, and when the baby was conceived?"

"Of course. It seems that this baby was conceived on September thirteenth, which makes this baby five weeks old. And the birth should be around June sixth. Do either of you have any questions concerning the baby or your pregnancy?" We shook our head. "Okay. I want you to make an appointment at reception on the maternity ward; for four weeks time, which will make your eight weeks pregnant, just to check up on you and see how things are going." We both nodded. "Okay, that's all for now. Congratulations, by the way, and we'll see you in a few weeks."

"Um, will you be doing the checkup in four weeks time."

"No. I will pass this to a female colleague of mine. Her name is Doctor Denali, she is one of the best OBGYN'S's, or Obstetrician or Gynecologist, as they are called, that we have in the hospital. She will take good care of you." We nodded again. "If you go up to the maternity ward and ask to set an appointment with Dr Denali, and I will page her now and tell her."

"Okay, thank you," I said to him. "Come on, babe. Lets get you home."

Bella didn't budge, still in shock I guessed, so I edged her off of the bed and picked her up bridal style. Normally, she would protest and start moaning about it being embarrassing because people would stare at her, but she didn't say anything.

"Goodbye," Doctor Frost said to us as I carried her out of the room.

When we got to the car, I had to set her down so that I could get my keys out and unlock the car. I helped Bella in and closed the door behind her before rushing to my side and getting in. I didn't have a chance to say anything before Bella broke down, hot tears rushing out of her eyes and loud sobs coming from her.

I pulled her to me, trying my best to comfort her but not knowing how to. I had never been in this situation before, I didn't know what I was doing. I was scared, but at the same time, I felt selfish for feeling like this when Bella was the one who deserved to feel scared. I wasn't the one whose belly would grow and round with a child, or who would have to go through child birth in nine months.

"It's okay, baby. It's gonna be okay. We'll get through this," I told her as I held her in my arms and placed soft butterfly kisses all over her face, capturing the tears with my lips. "Do you wanna go home?" She shook her head. "Do you wanna go to my house?" She nodded. "Okay."

I let go of her, but kept her hand in mine rested on my thigh and her head fell on my shoulder. The sobs had stopped but the tears were still running down her face, and every time I stopped at a red light, I would kiss her tears away.

When we finally got to my house, I helped Bella out and locked the car as we made our way to the front door in silence. We, silently, walked up the stairs to the main floor. Unluckily for us, it seemed that everyone had come over because, as we walked through the main living room to get to the stairs to go to my room, we ran into my parents, brother, sister and Bella's cousins.

"Hey…Bella, what's wrong?" Alice said, a frown on her face.

"Noth…Nothing." Her voice was croaky because she hadn't used it for about half an hour.

"How was the doctors?" my mom asked sweetly, but I could tell, like the others, she was worried about Bella.

When mom mentioned the doctors, Bella let out a small sob and leaned into me, her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her tears soaking my t-shirt. My mom, hating it when any of her kids (yes that included Bella, Alice and Emmett) had tears in her eyes at seeing Bella this was. Alice was clinging onto Jasper's hand, worried about her cousin and Rosalie, Emmett and my father all had sad frowns on their faces.

"I'm…um, gonna take her upstairs. It's been a long day," I told them before picking Bella up and carrying her past them to the stairs that would take us to my bedroom.

When we got there, I set her down on the bed and closed my door. Laying down beside her, I pulled her to me and rested her head on my chest, letting her cry about our teenage mistake.

**Because I updated early, how about some amazing reviews?**

**Love,**

**no1edwardlover**


	4. Chapter 3 Telling the Cullen's

**Here is chapter 3 of Small Bump, and you're gonna here from Bella's side of things. Also, a little flashback for y'all. Hope you enjoy it.**

BPOV

I'm pregnant!

I'm fucking _pregnant_!

This wasn't possible. I couldn't believe it. Me and Edward had always been so careful whenever we had sex. Well, apart from it seems, from my birthday. I couldn't even remember.

So here I was, laying in Edward's arms on his bed, trying to remember when he had not put a helmet on that day. Edward was lightly stroking my arm and placing light kisses on the top of my head.

Suddenly, I remembered!

I shot up in bed. Edward sat up with me and started to rub my back.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just realized when the baby was conceived. On my birthday when we were in the meadow and you organized that surprise for me…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Edward, where are we going?" I asked as he led me through the woods._

_It was my eighteenth birthday and he had organized some sort of surprise for me When we had gotten out of his car, he took my hand and led me forward. He had blindfolded me before we left my house so that I couldn't see anything._

_That was almost two hours ago._

"_You'll find out in a minute," he told me as he continued to lead me forward._

_Finally, we got into the clearing and he stood behind me and took the blindfold off of me. I gasped and a huge smile appeared on my face._

_He had set out a large blanket with a large number of pillows as backrests. He had organized all of my favorite foods to be made and they were sitting in a picnic basket on the blanket. There was also a number of candles around it and, above it all, there was a gazebo, just incase it began to rain. It was very romantic._

"_Babe, this is amazing." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while kissing his face._

"_Come on," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the gazebo._

_We sat down with our backs to the pillows and our legs entwined in the middle. We opened the picnic basket and began eating the food that he (and probably Esme) had prepared. After we were full, he reached behind him and pulled out a gift._

"_Babe, I told you I didn't want anything."_

"_And I told you to shut the fuck up because I was getting you a gift. So here." He gave it to me._

_I smiled at him before ripping it open, while he was picking at his nails nervously. I gasped when he saw the gold heart shaped locket. On the front was the words '__I Love You__'. I felt tears in my eyes as I opened it. In the middle was a picture of me and Edward that was taken at Prom a few months before. I looked and saw the words '__Bella & Edward Forever__' on the side facing the picture._

"_This is amazing, Edward. I love it. Thank you so much. And I love you, so fucking much."_

_He grabbed me and pulled me to him so that I was sitting on his lap and kissed me fiercely. I returned it passionately. I ended up straddling him and he leant back so that he was laying down, resting against the pillows. Someone, in no time, we were both undressed caressing each others bodies. We soon forgot everything else, just thinking about each other and being together at that moment._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I remember," Edward said simply, still rubbing my back gently.

I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder while nuzzling my nose into his neck.

"What are we gonna do, Edward? We're eighteen years old. We can't raise a baby!" I said, my voice getting higher and higher as I continued talking.

"I know, baby. So what do you wanna do? Do you wanna get rid of it?"

"You mean like an abortion?" He nodded. "No! Do you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. I could never do that. But, if you wanted to, I would still support you, whether I was happy about it or not."

"Well then it's a good job I don't wanna abort it," I said as I kissed his neck.

"So, we're left with adoption or keeping it."

"I…never mind," I said quickly, looking at the gold and white bedspread.

"What?" I shook my head. He grabbed my chin gently and turned it up so that he was looking at me. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"I just…I can't imagine someone else raising _our_ baby."

"Me either."

I looked up and saw a smile on his face. "Really?" He nodded. "So, we're keeping it then?" He nodded again and a smile grew on both of our faces.

We were having a baby, and we were kinda excited about it.

There was just one thing that scared me, apart from the obvious, which was telling the families. Starting with the one downstairs.

"It's time to tell the Cullen's," I said quietly, and felt Edward nod.

We walked downstairs silently, holding each other close. We were so nervous it was unbelievable.

When we finally got into the living room, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were sitting watching TV; Carlisle on the white loveseat, Emmett on the matching recliner and Alice and Jasper on the larger couch that matched the loveseat and recliner.

"Hey," Edward said to them. To everyone else his voice would sound normal, but I could hear the nerves in his tone. "Where's Rose and mom?"

Carlisle answered while eyeing us suspiciously. "They're in the kitchen. Do you need them in here?" We both nodded. "Jazz, will you go get your mom and sister please?"

Jasper nodded and stood up, walking out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with Esme and Rosalie trailing behind him. Esme smiled at us when she walked in.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she took a seat on the arm of the recliner where Emmett was sitting.

"Me and Bella have something we need to tell you all, and we would appreciate it if you would all be open minded and not get mad." They all nodded.

"Esme," I said quietly, "you might wanna sit down."

She did and took a seat beside Carlisle. "You two are scaring me," she said as she got comfortable.

"Sorry, we're just nervous," Edward told them.

"About?"

Edward looked at me, and I looked back. "Do you want me to…?" I nodded and so did he, all the while holding me tighter. "Well, you all know that Bella has been feeling ill and was throwing up madly yesterday." They all nodded. And that she had a doctors appointment earlier today." They nodded again. "Well, the doctor figured out what is wrong."

"Is it good news - like something non-serious - or bad news?" Alice asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Depends," I told her truthfully.

"Okay, I'm not gonna drag it out any longer, but remember the promise you made to keep an open mind and not get mad, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Well, the thing is that…Bella is…pregnant."

I practically heard everyone freeze. The kind smile on Esme's face, the one that was always there, dropped and her face was lifeless. Carlisle's eyes froze over, the sparkle not there. Rosalie and Jasper seemed like they had frozen over completely, their perfect bodies not moving at all. Emmett wasn't moving apart from his fist which was clenching and unclenching. Alice was the only normal looking one, although she didn't look happy about my being knocked up, she was acting like a vampire like the rest either.

"Can someone say something?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes as I thought about my family hating me because of this.

This seemed to wake Esme out of her daze and she rushed over to me, pulling me out of Edward's arms and into her own.

"Oh, Bella. My sweet, sweet girl. It's going to be okay."

She began pulling me to where her and Carlisle were sitting, and I grabbed Edward's hand so that he was moving with us. I sat down next to Esme and Edward sat on the arm beside me.

"How far along?" Carlisle said in his serious doctor's voice.

"Five weeks. The baby was conceived on my birthday."

"Due date?"

"June sixth," Edward answered.

"Ooh, a Summer baby!" Esme said with a clap of her hands. Although she was shocked first (and who wouldn't be) she had, somehow, turned into the excited grandma-to-be that I imagined her being when I though about when me and Edward came home and told them we were expecting. Although I had imagined it taking place in a few years time and not when we were about to go into our senior year.

"Are you actually excited about this?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's not ideal, but I know Bella would not have an abortion and I can't imagine them giving the baby up for adoption so this baby is going to be in all of our lives whether we like it or not, so I am going to except it."

I agreed with her, all the way. that's the was I saw it. I wasn't killing it, I wasn't giving it away, so our only option was to except it and move on with our lives. I smiled at Esme and hugged her, telling her a silent thanks. She hugged her back and I felt the best I had for the pat two days.

"Are you gonna tell Uncle Charlie?" Alice asked me.

"We're gonna have to; can't keep it a secret forever. I will admit that I'm terrified of telling Charlie though; more scared than I was when we were coming to tell you guys."

"Yeah, me too." And I really was. Telling my father that his only daughter was knocked up by her high school sweetheart because they had forgotten to put something on the end of it was one thing that I was dreading.

Eventually me, Alice and Emmett left, but not before me and Edward arranged for everyone to come to mine the day after because we figured it would ease the blow of telling Charlie is everyone was there. When that was sorted out, I kissed Edward goodbye and hugged Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Jasper before leaving the Cullen mansion and making our way back to our house.

When we got there, the door was locked and the lights were off, signaling that Charlie was still at work. Emmett asked if I wanted anything to eat, which I refused because I was feeling really sick. I decided to go up to bed and rest, hoping that that would make me feel slightly better about what I was having to do the next day.

**Once again, I'm sorry that it is a short chapter. Please review.**

**Love**

**no1edwardlover**


	5. Chapter 4 Charlie!

**What's this? A new chapter? Oh, yes it is. I'm sorry that it took over two weeks but I've been really busy. I know loads of people say that and you cant tell if it's true or not over the computer but I seriously have. My high school prom was last night so I've been busy getting everything for that over the last…how long, I don't know.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and let you read this chapter. Enjoy.**

EPOV

When I woke up the next day, I was feeling really sick about having to tell Charlie about the baby. What the fuck was I supposed to say. '_Oh hey Charlie. How was work? Oh, and by the way, your daughter is pregnant with my child. What's for dinner?'_ That would probably get me shot.

I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed; I was terrified.

Finally, at twelve, I convinced myself to get out of bed. I made my way downstairs where my family were sitting watching TV. When they saw me, Esme smiled, Jasper nodded and turned back to the TV. Rosalie had to take the piss though.

"Hey daddy," she said condescendingly.

"Shut up Rose," I told her as I walked towards the kitchen.

"You know, when your baby comes in nine months time, you wont be able to wake up at twelve anymore. Well, maybe twelve at night, but not in the afternoon."

"I said shut the fuck up Rose."

"Actually, you said shut up. No f-bomb was dropped."

"Rosalie, leave your brother alone," Esme told her.

"Geez! He gets his girlfriend knocked-up and I'm the one that gets into trouble. If that's the way it works, imma stop taking my birth control, poke holes in all the condoms and get knocked up myself."

"That's not even funny, Rosalie Lillian Cullen!" Esme told her sternly. "Edward and Bella did not choose this and you will not hold it against them. This child will be welcomed into our family and if you can not accept that than fine, but do not hold anything against them."

"Fine," she huffed, standing up and walking upstairs.

"Thanks mom," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, baby. Now, go fix yourself some food." I went to walk away when she called me. "Rose was right about one thing though; you need to learn how to wake up early." I nodded and walked into the kitchen to get some food.

It was seven o'clock and my family were standing outside of the Swan's home to have dinner. My dad rang the bell and, a fraction of a second later, Bella opened the door, looking amazing.

She was dressed in a light blue lace skater dress with a white waist belt, which showed off her tiny waist and almost all of her back, and a pair of white flat shoes. Her hair was down and curly, falling to her waist just how I like it. He makeup was done simply, showing her natural beauty and she had a few light pieces of jewelry on, including the Blue Nile Diamond and platinum eternity ring I gave her on her sweet sixteenth (lets just say that left a huge dent in my trust fund).

"Hey," she said as she pecked my lips. "Come in, guys."

"How are you, dear?" my mom asked her as she gently pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm okay. I've been feeling a bit sick today but I don't know if it's because of the obvious or because what we're gonna do tonight," she said from my moms arms.

"That's understandable sweetie. When I fell pregnant with my baby boy, Masen, I was terrified of telling my parents. And I saw older than you." Bella nodded, thinking about the story Esme had told her before.

Many people didn't know but Esme was married before she met Carlisle. She was married to a man named Anthony. Anthony was in the armed forces and, while he was away, Esme found out she was pregnant. She was so excited as her and Anthony had always dreamed of having kids and she couldn't wait for Anthony to get home so she could tell him. However, before she had chance, she got the dreaded letter that no wife ever wants to have. A letter saying that her husband had been shot in an open fire while fighting for his country. Esme went into depression which caused her to loose her baby. Masen Anthony Platt was born on February 14th, stillborn. Henry's death devastated Esme and she tried to kill herself without success.

She met Carlisle at the hospital when she was on suicide watch. Carlisle was doing his residency at the hospital in Chicago and they met and fell in love, making Esme feel guilty. Everything ended up okay, however, and they got married two years later and then met my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Elizabeth was pregnant but they did not want the baby because they were both still in high school (the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree) so Esme and Carlisle decided to adopt the baby. When I was born, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. asked the I be named Edward to carry on the family line, which Esme and Carlisle happily did. They named me Edward after my biological father and grandfather and great-grandfather and so on, Anthony after Esme's first husband and Masen after Esme's baby boy.

"I know. It's just, you know what my dads like, he's such an old fashioned man. This is gonna disappoint him so much." We all nodded.

Before we had a chance to reply, Charlie walked into the hall. "Ah, Esme, Carlisle, kids, hello.

"Hello Charlie," mom said while giving him a hug, which made Charlie blush slightly.

_Definitely Bella__'s father,_ I thought.

"You look lovely, Esme. As always." He was right, my mother had impeccable fashion sense, unlike most mothers in their forties.

She was wearing a blue, black and grey wrap dress with a pair of black heels. She also had a matching bag (which was extremely small). She was wearing some simple jewelry and her makeup was simple but a bit darker than Bella's. her hair was twisted up into a bun.

"Thank you, Charlie. You look dashing as always."

Charlie snorted. "I'm in jeans and a checked shirt. I do not look dashing; just ask Alice. All I've heard since I got home at six was that I should get changed because I look like I've just escaped from a jail instead of worked at one."

We all laughed. "That sounds like Alice," Jasper said as he shook Charlie's hand.

I shook Charlie's hand next and he slapped me on the back twice. Then, he shook Carlisle's hand before hugging Rosalie.

"Yes it does doesn't it," he laughed at Jasper's comment. "You look lovely Rosalie," he added.

Rosalie was wearing a pair of dark denim wide leg jeans with a baggy top and a red drape cardigan. On her feet was a pair of red pumps and she had a white bag on her shoulder. Her makeup was perfect (which was good considering how long it had taken her) and her hair was up in a curly ponytail.

"Thanks Charlie. Is Emmett around?"

"He's in the dining room with Alice setting the table," Bella informed us. "Dinner should be here in a minute."

"You didn't cook?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I didn't _feel_ like it," Bella said, putting emphasis on the _feel_ to make Rosalie understand what she meant.

Rosalie, thankfully, understood and nodded her head before walking into the dining room. Then we heard, "Oh my god, Alice. You look so cute!"

Jasper quickly walked into the dining room and we heard a low whistle. Chuckling, Carlisle took hold of Esme's hand and followed through to the dining room, Charlie trailing behind them.

"How are you feeling, baby?" I asked Bella as I took her into my arms.

"Uncomfortable. I just wanna get into a pair of sweats and one of your t-shirts with my three favorite guys."

"Oh, and who might they be?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"You, Ben and Jerry," she said with a giggle as she nuzzled her face into my chest. I chuckled and then sighed, loving the feeling of having her in my arms. After a few moments, she began to pull away. "I just heard a car door shut."

And sure enough, a second later, the doorbell rang. Bella smiled at me before walking to the door and opening it. Standing there with a box of food was Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella. Wow! You look amazing!"

"Thanks Mike. How much is that?"

"What?…Oh, um…$40."

She nodded and held a finger up before walking into the dining room. She returned a second later with some money and gave it to him. She went to get the food from his arms when I stepped forward and took it. She smiled at me lovingly and I winked at her.

We thanks Mike without taking our eyes off each other and Bella closed the door before leaning in and giving me a kiss. She pulled away and smiled again before walking into the dining room. I followed.

When I walked in, I saw Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie and my parents already seated; Charlie and Emmett at the two ends, Rosalie one side of Emmett and my mom on the opposite side next to Charlie with my dad next to her. There was two more seats on my parents side and another two on Rosalie's side. I put the food in the middle of the table and walked around to my seat. I pulled the chair out for Bella and then sat down once she was seated.

"Where's Alice and Jazz?" I asked.

"We're here! We're here!" Alice said as she walked into the living room carrying a tray of drinks while Jasper carried another tray with the rest of the drinks on behind her.

I saw the Alice was wearing a green dress that was the same color as her eyes which had a brown belt around her waist. On her feet were a pair of brown sandals. She had some brown jewelry on and her makeup was natural. She sat down on the other side of Emmett, across from Rosalie, leaving Jasper with the seat opposite me.

Without a word, we all began to dig in to the Thai food that the Swan's had ordered. We were silent for about thirty minutes, only making small talk while we ate. Finally we finished and Bella gripped onto my hand underneath the table, knowing it was time to do what we had intended to do.

"Daddy," Bella began in a small voice. Everyone else at the table was silent, only being there for moral support and nothing else. Well, except for to stop Charlie when he tries to kill me for knocking up his only daughter at eighteen.

"Yes baby. What's wrong?" Charlie asked her, worry about his only daughter clear in his voice.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it." She paused for a few moments. "I'm pregnant!"

Just like the last time that was announced, at my house the night before, the room seemed to freeze. There was no sound for a few moments until Charlie started to laugh.

"I'm sorry," he said in between giggles. "It just sounded like you said your pregnant. Which is hilarious because you can't be pregnant." he continued to laugh while the rest of us were still frozen by shock.

"Daddy…I'm not joking. I really am pregnant!"

I watched, in what would have been amusement if I wasn't shitting myself, as Charlie's face dropped and he froze. For about ten minutes, everyone sat in silence, watching Charlie's reaction to the news we just delivered. Suddenly, almost terrifyingly fast, his eyes flickered to my face. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"You!" he said in a menacing voice. "You did this to my baby! I'll kill you." And he stood up and lunged at me.

Bella stood up and stepped in front of her father before he could attack me.

"Leave him alone, dad!" she told him sternly.

"Isabella, this boy has knocked you up. You are eighteen years of age! You can't be a mother! Have you not learnt from mine and your mothers mistakes?"

I said tears well up in Bella's eyes as she heard what her father said. Everyone else was shocked at the harshness of Charlie's words. Well, everyone but Charlie himself, who didn't seem to realize what he had said.

"So that's what I am?" Bella asked in a whispered, just loud enough so that the rest of us could hear her. "A mistake? Well don't worry, _daddy_. You won't have to put up with your mistake any longer. Or mine!" And then she stormed upstairs.

Before Charlie could say anything, Esme suggested that us kids went after Bella. We all nodded and ran up the stairs after Bella. When we got to her room, Alice warily knocked and, when we heard a faint "Come in", she opened the door and we all walked in. What I saw made me frown.

Bella had a large duffle bag on her bed and was chucking clothes into it. The others looked at me and I shrugged. Then Rosalie nodded towards Bella, indicating that I should talk to her. I rolled my eyes at them because they all looked terrified to go talk to her. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back against my chest and sighed. I saw tears on her cheeks so I leaned forward and kissed wiped them off with my lips.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing," she told me as if it was obvious.

"I can see that, babe. But why?"

"Because my own father doesn't want me so there's no point being here if he thinks I'm just a mistake."

I turned her around in my arms. "Babe, he didn't mean that. He's just upset about the situation."

"Of course he meant it. He wouldn't have said it otherwise."

I shook my head. "Your dad loves you. So much. You can see it in her eyes when he sees you or when he talks about you. You're his little girl. I mean, no you were not planned, but most of us weren't. This little baby growing inside you wasn't planned," I told her as I put my hands on her still flat stomach, "but it doesn't mean that we're gonna love him or her any less then if they were planned."

She stopped crying and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." A small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you."

I nodded. "That's what I'm here for," I told her as I held her closer to me.

"Can you stay tonight?" she asked me in a small voice.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Your dad might smother me in my sleep. I'll ask if you can stay round mine though, okay?" She nodded. "I love you."

She looked up and smiled wider. "I love you, too." I planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You guys are disgustingly sweet," Rosalie commented from the door.

I had forgotten they were there. I looked up and saw the four of them standing at the door. Emmett was pretending to wipe a fake tear from his cheek while grinning. Rosalie was rolling her eyes at, whether at him or us I don't know. Jasper was smiling slightly. And Alice had tears in her eyes and her hands together, gushing about how cute we were.

"Can you guys go downstairs please? I wanna spend time with just Bella."

"Come on, Eddie. You've already made one babies, what do you want twins?" Rosalie smacked the back of his head while the rest of us stared at him. "What?"

"Okay, firstly; don't call me Eddie, secondly; we're not gonna have sex, and thirdly; do you really think that's how it works?" He shrugged. "Just go downstairs."

They finally left. Me and Bella laid down on the bed and I held her. Half an hour later, we decided to watch a film so we put _The Hangover 2_ on and laid on her bed. After an hour of it, Bella fell asleep with her head on my chest and I soon followed, thinking about how I loved my girl and my unborn baby, despite the fact that I was scared shitless.

**Once again, I know it took long and I'm sorry, but please please please review. I had one, just one, review for the last chapter and it was really upsetting. So please review. Now I'm gonna stop 'coz I feel like I'm begging.**

**Love**

**no1edwardlover**


	6. Chapter 5 Eight Week Checkup

**So, here's chapter 5. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**P.s. I didn't say it on the last chapter, and I'm pretty sure I don't need to say it 'coz you know, but I do not own Twilight or Edward (although I do own a huge life size poster of him *yum*)**

BPOV

Three weeks flew by and, before I knew it, I was sitting in the maternity ward waiting for my turn to see Doctor Denali. I had Edward on one side of me and Esme on the other. It was a Friday so Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all at school, despite what Rosalie and Alice said about wanting to be at the first scan.

Edward returned the clipboard with my details on to the front desk and sat back down beside me. Ten minutes later, a heavily pregnant woman with black hair walked out of the doctors office with a black haired man. They were both smiling widely and had their hands on her belly. A woman with blonde hair and pale skin dressed in black dress pants, a blue blouse and a white lab coat also walked out of the door.

"Isabella Swan?" she called out.

I stood up and smiled at her. She also smiled at me and then told me to follow her. I could sense Esme and Edward also following me. When we got to the room, I took a seat on the bed while Esme and Edward took a seat on the chairs near the door.

"Okay, Isabella…"

"Bella," I corrected her.

"Sorry, Bella, I'm Doctor Denali. We're going to see each other a lot over the next eight months so you can call me Kate. Now, before we get started could you please step over here so that I could weigh you?" I nodded and stood up. I took my shoes off and stood on the weighing scales. "Okay. Thank you. That's good. You are the perfect weight for how far along you are." I sat back down on the bed and waited. "Okay, Bella, can you lay back and lift up your t-shirt and unbutton your jeans, please?" I did what she said. "This is going to be cold," she told me before she squirted cold gel onto my stomach.

I shivered when she put the gel on my stomach. Edward, seeing this, stood up and held my hand.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's just cold," I told him, kissing his hand.

Esme also stood up and held onto Edward's other hand. The doctor got something and started to spread the gel around my stomach with it. There was a weird noise and a black and white fuzzy picture appeared on the screen beside her.

"What's that," Edward asked, looking at the picture.

"That is your baby. The noise you hear is the heartbeat, which is very strong and healthy. I say that you have a healthy baby."

I was listening to what she was saying, but I couldn't concentrate on it. I was too busy staring at the screen. The baby wasn't very big and hugely developed, but you could make out important organs and features.

"Baby, that's our baby," Edward whispered, his voice full of emotion. I nodded. "You okay, baby?" I nodded again. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…that's our baby. That little…thing, is actually our baby and in eight months it's gonna be here."

"I know," he said to me gently, kissing my forehead. "It's crazy. But I can't wait."

I smiled. "Me either."

We looked into each others eyes and beamed at each other. He cradled my face in his hands and kissed my lips. Although the kiss was gentle and sweet because his mother and Doctor Denali was in the room, I could feel all of the love he had for me and our unborn child when he kissed me. I had never felt more loved than that moment.

We looked at our baby moving around in my stomach for a few more minutes before the Doctor turned the machine off and wiped the gel off of my stomach. Before we left, I had to do another urine sample. I gave the sample to Kate and she gave me the pictures of the sonogram. We thanked Kate and left the hospital, all three of us in good moods.

We were on our way home, Esme driving, me in the passenger seat and Edward in the back, when we drove past McDonald's.

"Um, can we stop for food? I'm starving."

Esme nodded and turned around. She drove through the drive-through.

"What would you like, Bella?" she asked me.

"Um, can I have a Big Mac meal with a large chocolate shake. I would also like a Grilled Chicken Salad Wrap and 20 piece McChicken ShareBox. And I want an extra large fries and a hash brown." They both looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, and a Wispa Gold McFlurry and a Double Chocolate Muffin."

"Wow, you really are hungry Bells,! Edward said with a chuckle.

"Are you calling me fat? Fine, if you think I'm fat just cancel it all. I'll starve. That's fine." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"No baby. That's not what I meant. I just…it's just that…Mom, can you help me out."

She giggled and nodded. "He didn't call you fat sweetie. Do you still want your food?" I nodded. "Okay." She repeated the order.

Ten minutes later, we were on our way back to the Cullen's house. When we parked, me and Edward carried in my food, which I was, reluctantly, going to share with him, and Esme was carrying the food she got for her, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. When we walked inside, the four of them were sitting on the couch watching _American's Next Top Model_. When we walked in, they looked up and smiled at us. That is before they saw all of the food.

"Jeez, did you buy out McDonald's or did you just know that Emmett was gonna be here?" Jasper asked, making everyone laugh.

"Actually, everything apart from the bags that Esme has is mine," I answered.

"Whoa, Bells. You fat, fat, fatty," Emmett said with a grin.

I felt tears fill my eyes and ran up the stairs to Edward's room, the food I was carrying still in my hands. When I got to his room, I set the food down on the table and laid down on the bed, burying my head in the pillow. I felt someone touch my back.

"Baby, don't listen to Emmett. He doesn't think about what he says before he says it. You're not fat."

"Yes I am," I told him. "You said it earlier and now Emmett said it."

"Babe, I didn't say it earlier. I told you that's not what I meant. Now, do you want your food because I know you're hungry, and I'm guessing our little baby's hungry too?" I nodded and smiled slightly while he gathered my food and laid it out on the bed.

We spent the rest of the day lounging in his bed snacking on McDonald's.

**What did you think? Isn't cute how excited Edward is to be a daddy? Did anyone else get hungry for Maccies when pregella was ordering her feast? Or was that just me? Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Love**

**no1edwardlover**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys. Sorry but this is not an update. I just wanted to let you all know that the reason I haven't been able to update recently is because my computer had stopped working because my stupid brother downloaded something and it got a virus but I think its okay now. If it stops working you'll know.**

**I just wanted to tell you that and say that I haven't forgotten about the story or any of you, and I would have updated if I could have. Hopefully my laptops working for good and I will be able to write the next chapter and update it for you all to read. Thank you for your patience.**

**Lots of love**

**no1edwardlover**

**p.s. due to the latest news about Robsten, I will be changing my name from no1edwardlover to RobstenIsUnbroken.**


End file.
